Nights and Moments
by Yamirei Shizawa
Summary: Kuroyuri- Neptune's new trend when it came to Noire. Add in a few wild moments, and you get a hilarious yet sweet tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nights and Moments**_

 _Kuroyuri- Neptune's new trend when it came to Noire. Add in a few wild moments, and you get a hilarious yet sweet tale._

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the documents, Kei," Noire sighed with a smile, dismissing her Oracle and looking down at her new batch of paperwork. She'd been holed up in there for so long that she didn't even know what time it was. A quick look behind the curtains confirmed the burning sunlight that had suddenly appeared, probably sometime ago.

A knock pattern sounded on the door. Noire's head instantly dropped on the desk. She hoped that she'd at least be dubbed asleep and innocent. Ever since Uni first caught her pulling all-nighters, she knew that it only meant an unpleasant, immediate visit from the Purple siblings. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Nee-chan, good afternoon!" Uni exclaimed, but paused upon seeing her older sister. She blinked. Once. Twice. Then came closer, poked Noire. No response. That called for more drastic measures, obviously.

The Black Sister grabbed the chair and pulled it away swiftly, leaving a shocked Noire to yelp and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Uni clicked her tongue and set the chair down, gathering up the mess that was once a CPU.

"Nee-chan, don't tell me you fell asleep at your de-" she noted the bags under her eyes, "more like pulled an all-nighter. Bad." Uni sighed in annoyance, taking out her cellphone.

"NO-" Noire tried, but it was already too late. Uni had already dialed Neptune's number and was probably about to tell the Purple CPU to come torment her older sister. So she swiftly slapped it out of her hand.

"Ooh no you don't," Uni warned, letting Noire drop to the ground and rushing for her cellphone, but was derailed with a grab to her ankle and ended up putting the phone on speaker.

"Yo ho, Uni," Neptune's voice sounded, "why'd my favorite CPU's- besides me, of course- sister call me on such a beautiful Planeptunian afternoon? Is it that Noire stayed up all night again~?"

Noire growled, but blushed slightly nonetheless, "I can hear you, Baka Neptune."

"Ahh, Noire, why the tsundere? We can all tell you love me, no need to put up the act~." Neptune's smug smile could be heard through the phone, and it angered Noire to no end. Or so she told herself. "Anyway, me and Nep Jr. over here are coming over in ten, no more, no less. We were actually heading towards Lastation!"

"N-Nepgear too?" Uni stuttered, her face suddenly becoming a bright red. Meanwhile, Noire was groaning in the background, sad that she won't get to sleep until night. Or do paperwork.

"Uni?" Nepgear said over the phone, "Hey there! I.. have a present for you.. and also something to tell you.. so.. uh.. yeah.. see ya!"

The Black CPU immediately reacted, "No you don't!" Meanwhile, her younger sister was knocked out dead on the floor with a silly look on her face. "Uni?!"

"Aww, ain't young love great? It sounds to me like poor Uni died of happiness," Neptune teased, her younger sister's horrified screams being heard in background. "Calm down, Nep Jr., we don't need Blanc to tell us. It's already obvious."

Noire crawled forward and ended the call, sighing at the passed out CPU Candidate next to her. "Uni, wake up." No response.

It took most of Black Heart's strength and a passerby Blanc's Tanzerin Trombe for Uni to wake up.

* * *

"Hiya, Kei~!" Neptune saluted with a smile, "I have came to tire out your CPU. Trust me, she'll be out cold tonight, no overworking!"

"I'm actually worried now.." The Oracle said, but nonetheless resumed her work, after guiding them to Uni's bedroom.

It was needless to say that Noire had to hit her pretty badly to wake her up, so one of her legs was a little- no, _very_ bruised. Uni ached all over, but immediately recovered once she saw her best friend- err, lover.

"Nepgear!" She yelled, tackling the Purple Sister suddenly, and causing her to lose balance and hit her head on the floor, all while sporting one of her signature shocked faces.

"Certainly energetic, aren't we?" Neptune giggled, joining in. "CPU Pile for the win, yo!"

"This is _my_ Basilicom, Neptune," Noire growled. "It isn't all lilies and butterflies in Lastation."

"Oh yes, it is everywhere I go, ain't that true, Black Lily~?" The purple CPU teased, "That actually fits, what about I call you Kuroyuri from now on?"

"W-what kind of way of addressing someone is that?!" She yelled. "N-not that I don't like it," Noire added under her breath.

"I heard that~!"

"Tch," the black CPU growled in annoyance.

"Hey, hey, the atitude, Noire! What are you now? Blanc? That's hilarious to think of."

"Sorry to interrupt, Nee-chan, but I think Nepgear is dead," Uni added suddenly.

Neptune gave a dramatic gasp, "How dare you kill my adorable little sister?! You shall not be forgiven!"

"I-I'm okay.. ugh.." Nepgear grumbled. "Uni.. you're still on me."

"O-oh, sorry!" She quickly scooted off the CPU candidate and went to fetch an ice bag for her swollen leg.

In the meantime, Neptune picked up her Candidate and dragged her to the bed, "What about you sleep there instead, Nep Jr.? I doubt it's as comfortable as that mat, though."

"I second that- wait, what?" Nepgear screamed and fell off the bed. "Why are you dragging me in Uni's bed?!"

"I thought she would do it later anyway so I concluded that I may as well do it now," the CPU commented cockily.

"WHAT?!" Noire screamed in shock.

"Huh?" Uni entered the room with an ice pack, clueless.

"We're going to talk right now," Black Heart stated, dragging her sister away.

"Wooo, she even transformed," Neptune whistled. "Kuroyuri doesn't get jokes. It's okay with me if it's the truth though."

"It's the truth," Blanc peeked through the door.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PRETEND THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN," Nepgear screamed.

"Too late," the White CPU said, departing.

"COME BACK HERE, BLANC!"

"That escalated quickly," Neptune chuckled, the only one still calm.

It doesn't take a genius to understand what happened next.

* * *

Evening at the Lastation Basilicom.

After things had calmed down, and Noire stopped raging, they were having dinner just half an hour before the sunset.

"And then she was like, 'And cut!' with the whole scene on camera. I could swear that Blanc did that purposefully!"

"Onee-chan, stop bringing that up," Nepgear grumbled.

"But it's so funny!" Neptune complained. "And to see my Nep Jr. all grown up, never thought I'd actually catch that! We shall commence the wedding!"

Uni was trying to drown in her soup and Noire was still pretty tsundere about the whole ordeal(she'd never say that she was actually happy Uni chose Nepgear. She liked Nepgear, she thought she is a nice girl).

"No wedding on my watch," Noire pointed out.

"Nor is there going to be any wedding anytime soon," Uni stated.

"Anytime soon?! That means it'll happen," Nepgear shouted.

"Do you not want it to," the Black Sister muttered shyly.

"That's not it," Nepgear blushed.

"Cut the saucy stuff," Noire huffed.

"Aww, Kuroyuri, is it that you're truly Lonely Heart? C'mere, I'll give you all the hugs," Neptune gestured her over.

"No," she stated loudly.

"Well," Nepgear said, "I'm done eating. Uh.. Uni, I'll wait for you next to that tree outside, okay?"

"A-actually, I'm coming too," Uni hurriedly said, rushing after her lover.

Silence fell over the two remaining CPUs.

Noire coughed, "So.. that's that, isn't it?"

"I guess," Neptune shrugged, "These two are going to their own world and we're just stuck at this little table right here. I don't know, wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I guess," the Black CPU muttered, getting up and going to her room, followed by a skipping Neptune.

"Whoa, now that I think about it, I've never been to your room. It's.. pretty boring, like you."

"Thanks," Noire replied sarcastically, sitting on the couch along with the purple CPU and turning on the TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, next to the Basilicom..

"So, why did you call me here?" Uni asked, leaning against the tree, with Nepgear to her side, who was resting her head on Uni's shoulder.

"U-uh, well, you see.. remember earlier today, when I said that I have a present for you? I want to give it to you now.. if that's okay," the Purple Sister whispered.

Uni blushed as she felt her lover's breath tickle her ear, "Y-yeah, it's okay.."

Nepgear moved in and kissed her briefly, "Uni.."

Then reached into her pocket, pulling something out before kissing her softly again, not once moving her gaze away from dark red eyes, "Will you.."

Nepgear popped the small box open and presented it to Uni. It contained a silver ring and a key pendant. "Marry me?"

Uni was moved to tears, a blushing mess. "Yes! Yes, I will, Nepgear!" And she smiled at her now fiancée, crying in happiness.

Nepgear smiled back, and took the pendant out of the box, "This pendant is the key to my heart. Please keep it forever as a symbol of our love, as I have one as well," she took out a heart-shaped locket from under her collar. "Try to open it, to commemorate this moment?"

Uni nodded, sniffling, and took the key, inserting it into the locket. Inside it, there was a writing that said, 'Only Uni may ever have the key matching this locket.'

"Check your key as well," Nepgear pointed out. And indeed, on it was written, 'Only Nepgear may ever have the locket matching this key.'

Uni started crying once more, and hugged her fiancée tightly, "I love you, Nepgear! I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too, Uni," Nepgear replied, hugging her back and starting to cry herself, the sun having finished setting behind them.

Blanc was secretly filming the scene, grinning to herself.

* * *

Back inside the Basilicom..

Surprisingly, Neptune was out cold on Noire's shoulder, while the latter was still wide awake and blushing.

"Neptune.." Noire whispered, looking at her. She was actually cute when sleeping and not as noisy as the Black CPU expected her to be.

She raised a hand and caressed Neptune's cheek. It was soft, and smooth.. and a little warm. Noire noticed for the first time exactly how girlish Neptune looked. Her eyelashes were long from up close, and her hair was really soft and silky.

"One time won't hurt, right?" Noire whipered, gently picking her head up as not to wake her and moving in to kiss her cheek.

Neptune cheekily half-cracked an eye open momentarily and moved just in time for Noire's lips to touch hers.

The Black CPU opened her eyes when she sensed something wet. Only to notice that she was actually kissing Neptune. On the lips.

Before she could back away, Neptune grabbed her face and kissed her with fervor. Noire was too shocked to actually do anything, but her body went on ahead.

She wrapped her arms around Neptune and closed her eyes, replying with equal force. At some point she regained her mental composure and even took the lead somehow.

Luckily the room was soundproofed beforehand by a dreamy Noire.

* * *

 _And then they did the do, lmao._

 _Idk, really, I just ended it there for lels. I could maybe write the rest, but eh. O.o Maybe later I will._

 _Anywayy.. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of wtf I made up randomly._

 _Yamirei Shizawa out_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me explain what happened in the last chapter: Uni and Nepgear had already been together for a long while already, and you could probably tell, since boom. Neptune and Noire had confessed to each other, never gave each other an actual answer. Then this happened(I don't think anything actually happened? Perhaps Noire got control over her body eventually, perhaps not. I dunno.)_

 _Without further ado, here comes a short epilogue ;;_

* * *

The next day Noire had no idea what happened. She got up, and noted the CPU next to her- eh?

"NEPTUNE?!" she screamed.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Noire," Neptune yawned, sitting up on the bed. "How are you?"

"Y-y-you're suddenly in my bed a-a-and you ask how I am?!"

"You shouldn't be minding, Lonely Heart. At least I'm not naked like I could've been," she winked.

"EHH?!"

"I happen.. to have poured a bit of wine in your juice at dinner last night.. ehehehe.. didn't know you're so sensible to alcohol."

Noire would never forget this and blame herself forever, unaware that it was all Neptune's pranking and not the truth.

* * *

The first thing Nepgear saw when she woke up was black.

"Huh?" the Purple Sister blinked, feeling something tickle her nose. This resulted in her sneezing and the startled jump of the black. It was hair, apparently.

"It's morning?" Uni yawned, rubbing her eyes, until realizing where they currently were. "Eh? We're outside?"

"Turns out we fell asleep over here after all," Nepgear said meekly, rubbing the nape of her neck in embarrassment.

"I slept like a log and never noticed," the black CPU replied. "I usually never fall asleep outside my bedroom."

"Seems that my head is an exception."

"Shush," Uni grumbled.

"It's kind of cute," Nepgear admitted.

"H-hey!"

"Kinda like you."

"Stop that!"

"You're acting like newlyweds ~(o ωo)~" Histoire commented.

"We are."

"Not!" Uni hissed.

"Yet," Nepgear countered.

"(- o Ao)- Did I miss anything?" the Oracle asked curiously, picking up Uni's left hand. "/('. A.)\ Definitely did."

"Come on," Uni yelled in embarrassment, snatching her hand away.

"Certainly impressive. And I thought only Neptune and Noire went the extra mile last night."

"Eh?" Nepgear blinked.

"Nothing much. Please do not worry. ('^-^)"

"Are you implying.." Planeptune's Candidate trailed off.

"No, not quite there! \\(o/A/o)/"

It was awkward for the remainder of the day at the Lastation Basilicom. Perhaps they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
